


A Short Biology Textbook For A/B/O: The Rulebook For My Omegaverse Works

by TheAuthorFormerlyKnownAsFantasia



Category: Original Work
Genre: A personal guide, A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Biology, Biology Inaccuracies, Discussion of intersex characteristics, Discussion of mpreg, Explicit Language, Fourth person, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of rut, Other, Thorough Explanations, Unreliable Narrator, Vaguely noncon elements, Weird Biology, Written like a textbook, kinda gross, lots of talk about penises, mentions of heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorFormerlyKnownAsFantasia/pseuds/TheAuthorFormerlyKnownAsFantasia
Summary: A short In-Universe textbook that explains my A/B/O universe. Basically, what the title says.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Short Biology Textbook For A/B/O: The Rulebook For My Omegaverse Works

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alphas, Betas, Omegas: A Primer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403644) by [norabombay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norabombay/pseuds/norabombay). 



> Other than the usual A/B/O tropes that most would expect from A/B/O fiction(Big Dicks, Excessive Cum, Dominate/submissive undertones, Heats and ruts, etc.), my universe is designed with uncommon and slightly complicated rules that I now realize are better off being explained in full rather than summarized in notes. So I decided to write a quick in-universe textbook type-thing, which is much shorter than your average textbook, to properly lay out my ideas.  
> [Just a quick note; None of this is feasible in real life, nor makes any sense when real-life science is applied. Everything discussed is very squicky and weird.]

Lets began with **_ Alphas  _ **

Alphas are the strongest designation and the most virile.

  1. Alphas both Male and Female have penises. The differences externally and appearance-wise are minimal between the First sexes. Operationally, the differences are more prominent, with Females harboring a retractable penis that extends from a second opening below the vagina. Alpha Males have only one reproductive function; Impregnating through the use of their penis.
  2. Alternatively, Alpha Females have three total reproductive functions; Impregnating through the use of their external penis, Being Impregnated and Gestating, and Impregnating through the use of their internal Pseudopenis.
  3. An Alpha Females Internal Pseudopenis is very short and small with worldwide averages around one(1) inch. Its normally fully retracted into the walls of the vagina in its relaxed state but can be extended and inserted during sex if the Alpha decides to use it. Its use is to absorb a male omegas sperm and redistribute it with the Alphas eggs. This method has an exceedingly low success rate and remains an unpopular method of impregnation among most populations of Female Alphas in most countries.
  4. Both Male and Female Alpha have knots at the base of their penises. During sex, usually before orgasm, an Alphas knot locks inside of their omega and remains there anywhere from twenty(20) minutes to a full hour depending upon the Alphas genetics. Most knots average at around the size of a baseball but tend to vary per Alpha as well.
  5. Yearly, a fully matured Alpha experiences a Rut; a fever accompanied by overwhelming urges to breed and impregnate, typically omegas. Most Alphas lose many mental faculties including reasoning, danger assessment, and anger management.
  6. It should also be noted in the conclusion of this section of Alpha biology that Male and Female Alphas can successfully conceive together, with the Female being the sole carrier.



* * *

**_ -Betas  _ **

The Beta dynamic is significantly less complex when compared to the biology of their Alpha and Omega counterparts.

  1. Betas experience corralling/herding behavior (cycling) typically twice a year. Cycling Symptoms include: Itching, hyperactivity, and mood sensitivity.
  2. The Males and Females are completely different and most tend to share no similar sex characteristics, with Males the only sex carrying a Penis and Females the only sex able to conceive.
  3. Betas are capable of placing bonding bites on their significant others, be it Beta or Omega. Beta bonding bites are much weaker than Alphas and are often rejected from the body. 



* * *

**_ -Omegas  _ **

An Omegas body was made specifically to breed and optimize pregnancy. Their physiology was designed to appeal to Alphas and nurture their Pups. 

  1. Virgin omegas encounter orgasm after their first breaching(penetration), as their bodies reaction to fulfilling their instinctual urge to breed. The brain sends dopamine and serotonin through the body, thus encouraging the omega that breeding is good, and ensuring they breed again. 
  2. Omegas experience Estrous(Heat), wherein their bodies produce slick and sex pheromones meant to entice a mating. Heat is when the Omegas fertility is at its highest and generally happens six times a year.
  3. In the beginning stages of Heat(Pre-Heat) Omegas are conscious and aware of their surroundings. This is when nesting behavior starts and the omega searches for materials and a safe place to build. 
  4. Omegas during their full-on Heat lose many mental faculties and become reliant on their Alpha for food and water, or they may wait until a lull in their heat allows them to care for themselves. An Omegas Heat may end on its own after 3-5 days, or earlier depending on the omegas health. The length of a heat varies for every individual omega.
  5. Pregnancy during a first heat is unlikely, but not impossible. Pregnancies outside of heat tend to be uncommon as well. An omega's gestation period is shorter than the other designations, with much higher fertility. The duration of the average Omega pregnancy is 7 months, with the average litter consisting of 4 children. 
  6. Commonly, an omegas fertility remains into their early 50s, but at that time it is recommended to abstain from breeding for the safety of the omega. 
  7. An Omega can tell when it's pregnant usually immediately upon conception or some short while afterward.[Note: An omega is likely to hide their first pregnancy or any bastard litters from their alphas]. For All Omegas, milk production begins early in the pregnancy and at varying times depending on the omega.
  8. Omegas experience a semi-heat during the first trimester of pregnancy. The omega will smell fertile and ready to mate, but most omegas will not react willingly to advances during this period. A semi-heat is a product of leftover estrous hormones being flushed from the body and is olfactorily indistinguishable from regular heats.The semi-heat does not affect pregnancy, and it is unlikely an omega can be impregnated again during this period.
  9. Male Omegas have a crease centred between the penis(cocklet) and anus, that opens a channel for childbirth. Generally 2 weeks before labor, the incision prepares to open resulting in redness and sometimes swelling. The process is painless to omegas.
  10. The glands between the omegas neck and shoulder(The Mating Glands) are meant specifically for binding the omega to their mates physically and mentally. Once the gland is opened by the teeth of an Alpha, the Alphas saliva travels into the bloodstream, altering the omegas physiology. 
  11. Bonded omegas are less resistant to the advances of their mate, are much calmer and docile, follow commands much easier, are better child bearers, experience more comfortable and lax pregnancies, and overall better health than unbonded omegas, among other things. The CDC recommends mating an omega as soon as possible after its presentation to ensure an elevated quality of life.
  12. Some newly bonded omegas take time to adjust and may sometimes seem hostile initially, but will be much happier under Alpha ownership when handled properly. Engaging the use of omega specific items - furniture, clothing, food, etc. - immediately and keeping strict rules eases the transition to this better lifestyle. 



**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: Puberty and Aging


End file.
